Electronic devices, such as cell phones, blood analyte meters (e.g., blood glucose meters (BGMs)), continuous glucose meters (CGMs), personal digital assistants (PDAs), etc., have become an integral part of everyday life. In certain instances it can be desirable or needed to access such electronic devices in relatively low light conditions (e.g., at night). However, existing systems for providing such illumination to keys of such devices can require a separate light source. Accordingly, such systems tend to be complex, expensive, and can require additional power.
Accordingly, apparatus, systems, and methods that can allow for enhanced access/operation of such electronic devices in low light conditions and/or that reduce the complexity of providing such illumination can be desirable.